Across the well
by Onmyuji
Summary: Oneshot. InuKag. Kagome-centric. No sentía nada. No veía nada. No había nada. ¿Por qué Inuyasha simplemente no la había esperado? Basado en el capítulo final de Inuyasha, Anime y Manga.


**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_, es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi, Shonen Sunday y Sunrise_, a quienes les pertenecen los derechos originales de la serie. Yo sólo utilizo a sus personajes para escribir FanFictions como forma de entretenimiento, así que no me pagan por hacer esto.

_Advertencia:_

_Bueno, esto viene centrado en el episodio final del manga de Inuyasha. Como saben, Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron separados en sus respectivas eras por tres años antes de que el pozo volviera a funcionar y pudieran reunirse de nuevo. Bueno, este FanFiction se centra en lo que sucedió justamente entre esos tres años que estuvieron separados. Esto se centra especialmente en Kagome, pero tengo incluida la insinuación de InuKag (Amo la pareja. Sería imposible para mí no hacerlo xD)_

_En fin, espero que les guste. Sin más, os invito a leer._

**Across the Well**

**Oneshot Original e Inédito**

**Por Hidari Kiyota**

¿Por qué no podía sentir nada?

Se quedó ahí, detenida frente al borde del pozo con el semblante ido. Parecía que buscaba concentración para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando o que sus poderes estuvieran fallando. Pero no. No había ninguna clase de presencia mística o mágica proveniente del pozo honekui. Colocó sus manos en el borde, pero por alguna razón, no se atrevió a lanzarse en su interior. Su mente sólo repetía una cosa. Pero no lo entendía.

No sentía nada. No veía nada. No había nada.

Sus ojos se aguaron ante la sensación de impotencia. Finalmente, luego de dos meses en su estado de shock naciente, se había atrevido por fin a pisar el lugar. Y ya no sentía nada. ¿Por qué no sentía nada de magia en el pozo? ¿Por qué Inuyasha se había ido? ¿Por qué Inuyasha no volvía con ella?

Tal vez... ella habría estado mejor... si la perla no hubiese desaparecido.

Con dolor, se agachó contra el pozo y suprimió el sollozo que estaba por escapar de su boca. Pero esto no le impidió que los espasmos se hicieran constantes y las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro dejando grandes surcos de lágrimas. Era como si hubiese perdido todo su poder.

Peor aún.

Era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

Era... era demasiado tonta.

Ella... amaba su época. Amaba el tiempo en el que vivía. Amaba las comodidades y los lujos que sólo podía tener en este año. Adoraba a su madre, a su abuelo, a su hermano. Era extraño pero incluso extrañaba la escuela y el álgebra cuando no estaba ahí. No podía imaginar mayor comodidad que vivir en este mundo tan actualizado y avanzado.

Pero... pero no era feliz.

Ella podía amar todo lo que tenía en 1997... Pero su felicidad no estaba en este mundo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a dudar entre dos épocas totalmente distintas cuando era evidente que ella pertenecía a su felicidad? Allá, en el Sengoku Jidai...

Kagome podía amar tanto a su familia como cualquiera; pero ella no necesitaba a su familia. A quién ella necesitaba... esa persona estaba...

Si no hubiese estado tan asustada. Si no hubiese llorado tanto en los brazos de su madre, pensando que ella no estaría bien. Su madre, que era tan buena. Ella lo habría entendido. Ella... ella en realidad quería estar con...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él simplemente no la había esperado? ¡Ella habría regresado con él sin importarle nada! ¡Porque lo amaba! ¡Lo ama aún! ¡Lo amaría por siempre! ¡Lo amaba más de lo que podría amar a nadie!

Inuyasha... Inuyasha era toda su felicidad... no importando si era un sentimiento o no correspondido.

Las lágrimas continuaron bajando por sus mejillas, dejando las marcas saladas en sus mejillas. No estaba segura de si le quedaba alguna esperanza de que el pozo volviera abrirse, de volver a sentir la magia en él. Tampoco estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su amado hanyou, el mismo testarudo hanyou a quien ella tanto amaba. No estaba segura de salir con bien de toda esta parafernalia.

Era evidente que ella no podría recuperarse por completo si no podía volver a estar con Inuyasha.

Con algo de tristeza, se levantó con dificultad del suelo y clavó los ojos en el fondo del pozo. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de poder volver a ese mundo al que ella ahora realmente pertenecía. Ella quería estar con Inuyasha. Ella iba a estar con él. Anhelaría día con día que llegara el momento de volver a verlo.

Kagome iba a regresar a lado de Inuyasha... aunque eso le tomase cincuenta años.

"Inuyasha... espérame. Quiero volver al Sengoku Jidai... con ustedes. Por favor... no me olvides. Te Amo." Susurró Kagome hacia el fondo del pozo, con la esperanza de que su voz, sus pensamientos, fueran escuchados por Inuyasha, mientras se limpiaba las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus mejillas y luego caminaba hacia la salida del pequeño hokora.

En la reciente soledad de aquel empolvado hokora, el hermoso color azul de un cielo libre de la contaminación de la urbanización se reflejó en el fondo de aquel pozo honekui.

_**¿Owari?**_

_... Of course __it doesn't._

_**PS.**_Espero que este Oneshot les haya gustado, así como a mí me ha encantado escribirlo. Inicialmente lo escribí cuando acabó el manga, pero finalmente he atrevido a subirlo a FanFiction, luego de que Kanketsu-hen ha terminado. Aún pretendo hacer una segunda parte de este Oneshot, pero desde la perspectiva de Inuyasha, así que tengan por seguro que pronto colgaré la segunda parte de esta historia :3

Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, siempre es bien recibida en un review n.n

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

_**Hidari Kiyota.**_


End file.
